The field of the present invention is bracing for preventing pipes from swaying relative to an associated building structure.
Building codes, as well as competent construction practice, require the securing of fluid lines and other utilities to the structure of a building to brace such lines against damaging movement resulting from seismic disturbances. Sway braces have been designed for securing numerous types of pipes and conduits. An example of such secured lines is fire control water sprinkler distribution pipes. When sprinkler systems are used in buildings, it is required that the water distribution pipes be adequately braced so that, in the event of an earthquake, the pipes will not unduly sway relative to adjacent portions of the building and separate or produce excessive leakage at the pipe joints. Such bracing is not necessarily contemplated for sustaining the full load of the pipe during normal operation. Indeed, the sway brace may actually be loosely fit on the pipe or utility line pending engagement during seismic activity.
One such brace is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,441. More contemporary braces are illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/445,490 to Kirschner and entitled SWAY BRACE AND METHOD FOR SECURING A PIPE OR CONDUIT AGAINST SWAY and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/556,587 to Kirschner entitled SWAY BRACE AND METHOD FOR SECURING A PIPE OR CONDUIT AGAINST SWAY, both of which are allowed. The disclosures of this patent and the two pending applications are incorporated herein by reference. Traditionally, sway braces include a mechanism to grip the pipe or conduit and a constraint tie or bracket or fastener to attach to structure with which the pipe or conduit is to have little relative movement.